


Cuisine et conséquences

by Callistontheweb



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Tumblr: otpprompts
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2532365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callistontheweb/pseuds/Callistontheweb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Retour de mission. Les Avengers fêtent un nouveau succès au restaurant quand Tony se met à draguer ouvertement la serveuse, au grand dam de Steve. Réponse à un prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuisine et conséquences

**Author's Note:**

> Pour une fois, ce n'est pas une traduction mais une réponse à un prompt d'otpprompts sur Tumblr. Il s'agissait d'imaginer que notre OTP se fréquentait sans que personne soit au courant. Un soir, le couple non officiel va au restaurant, accompagné de leurs amis, et le serveur ou la serveuse commence à flirter avec l'un des deux. Évidemment, l'autre est jaloux mais, comme leur relation est secrète, il ne peut pas faire d'esclandre public. Je préfère vous prévenir que cela ne vole pas très haut et que je suis sûrement à la limite de la crack fic mais je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire.
> 
> Disclaimer : les personnages de Marvel restent à Marvel.

« Mademoiselle, pourrais-je avoir un autre bugne, euh boune chat ?

— Bún chả, rectifia la jeune femme. Je vous apporte ça tout de suite.

— Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux encore avaler quoi que ce soit.

— Franchement, Red, ce ne sont pas quelques boulettes de porc qui vont me caler.

— Pas même quand elles sont servies avec des nouilles de riz ?

— Je me suis dépensé aujourd'hui, normal que j'aie faim.

—Nous nous sommes tous dépensés aujourd'hui, Tony. »

Retour de mission. Rien de bien exaltant. Quelques apprentis terroristes en mal de reconnaissance avaient essayé de faire dérailler des rames du métro new yorkais. Les Avengers étaient intervenus, avaient repéré le QG du groupe, identifié les individus et les avaient remis aux autorités. L'intervention paraissait presque trop triviale pour les Avengers mais il fallait bien le reconnaître, depuis qu'un dieu nordique en pleine crise d'adolescence avait voulu passer ses nerfs sur la Terre, il ne se passait plus rien de franchement excitant. À se demander si les super vilains ne boudaient pas la Terre. C'était désespérant. Du moins cela leur donnait-il l'occasion de se retrouver tous ensemble au restaurant. Toute célébration est bonne à prendre.

Tony avait absolument tenu à se rendre dans un restaurant vietnamien que lui avait recommandé Pepper. Après avoir maugréé pour la forme, ses compagnons s'étaient ralliés à sa décision. C'était le milliardaire qui payait la note, après tout.

Natasha, Clint, Bruce et Steve avaient d'ailleurs apprécié les plats commandés mais Tony et Thor s'étaient lancés dans une véritable compétition, à celui qui en dégusterait le plus. Un observateur extérieur aurait raisonnablement parié sur une victoire de l'Asgardien mais, en dépit de son habitude des banquets, ce dernier était en passe de se faire distancer par Tony.

« L'ami Stark a raison, Natasha ! Nous devons reprendre des forces après le combat ! Mademoiselle, pouvez-vous m'apporter d'autres raviolis ? Et du porc au caramel ? La voix du dieu fit trembler les tables voisines.

— Tu n'as pas essayé le poisson frit ? Au curcuma ? demanda Clint, un petit sourire narquois aux lèvres.

— Mademoiselle ! Du poisson frit ! Avec du riz ! »

Clint leva les yeux au ciel, Bruce pouffa.

La serveuse revint quelques minutes après, les bras chargés de plats.

« Votre bún chả, monsieur.

— Tony. Je m'appelle Tony.

— Oui, monsieur. »

Tony leva les yeux au ciel avant de demander :

« Vous êtes vietnamienne ? Je suis sûr que vous avez un prénom magnifique. Laissez-moi deviner. Hanh ? Non, Dao, je suis prêt à parier que vous portez un nom de pierre précieuse.

— Anh Thu', répondit la serveuse après un petit silence.

— C'est ravissant. Quelle est sa signification ? Beauté du rubis ? Rosée du matin ?

— Celle Dont L'Épée Étincelante Pourfend Les Impudents, déclara tranquillement Anh Thu', sans cesser de sourire.

— Ah ? Eh bien, c'est... intéressant, fit Tony, déconcerté. »

Bruce éclata de rire. « Héroïne. C'est la signification de ce beau prénom, Tony, les renseigna Bruce une fois qu'il eut repris son souffle.

— Ce n'est donc pas si loin de Celle Dont L'Épée... sourit Tony. Et c'est vrai qu'on deviendrait facilement dépendant.

— Tony !

— Quoi, Steve ? Tu ne la trouves pas ravissante ?

— Tu ne vois pas que tu l'embarrasses ?

— Moi ? J'ai juste dit qu'elle était ravissante. Je vous embarrasse, Anh Thu' ? »

La jeune femme se contenta de sourire et se dirigea vers les cuisines.

 

***

 

« Où diable as-tu appris à parler vietnamien, Bruce ?

— Au Vietnam, Tony. J'ai travaillé deux ans dans un dispensaire à Hanoï. C'est un pays magnifique, finit-il rêveusement.

— C'était pendant ton « Free Clinic World Tour » ? Pendant que tu essayais d'échapper à l'armée et au SHIELD ? »

Bruce lui sourit avec indulgence. « Exactement. J'y retournerai bien, pour travailler... ou en simple touriste. »

Tony leva les yeux au ciel. « Toi ?! Faire du tourisme ? Je ne te donne pas trois heures avant d'avoir envie de retourner dans ton cher labo. »

Bruce rit bien volontiers. « Tu n'as peut-être pas tort. »

Anh Thu' se présenta une nouvelle fois à leur table pour leur demander s'ils souhaitaient un dessert. Pendant qu'elle prenait les commandes, Tony revint à la charge. « Quel âge avez-vous, belle héroïne ? »

Steve et Natasha soupirèrent dans un bel unisson.

« J'ai 22 ans. Je suis née à Hanoï, je vis aux États-Unis depuis cinq ans, et je suis étudiante à NYU. J'habite chez ma tante qui est aussi la propriétaire de ce restaurant, je l'aide donc en assurant le service à l'occasion. Je n'ai ni chien ni chat, j'ai toutes mes dents, pas d'allergies connues. Je mesure 1m67 pour 45 kgs et j'ai un faible pour les films d'horreur. Y a-t-il autre chose que vous désireriez savoir, ou puis-je aller chercher les desserts ? » Elle ne s'était pas un instant départie de son sourire.

« En fait, oui. Qu'étudiez-vous ? Et avant que j'oublie, quels sont vos jours de repos ?

— Tony ! s'exclamèrent Natasha et Steve.

— J'étudie la biologie moléculaire. Je suis libre le lundi et le mercredi, jours où je pratique le Viet Vo Dao. Je serais ravie de trouver un partenaire avec qui m'exercer, dit-elle tranquillement.

— Tu entends, Bruce ? Une amoureuse des sciences adepte des arts martiaux. Une tête bien pleine dans un corps bien fait. Mercredi, après votre entraînement, ce sera parfait. Je vous laisse mon numéro et je passe vous prendre ? »

Natasha et Steve avaient renoncé à s'offusquer, Clint semblait surpris que Tony n'ait pas reçu le contenu du plateau d'Anh Thu' sur la tête, Bruce avait décidé que c'était le moment idéal pour nettoyer ses lunettes et Thor finissait consciencieusement son assiette.

 

***

 

Tony finissait de se sécher les mains quand il se retrouva plaqué sans ménagements contre le mur. « Putain, Tony ! À quoi tu joues, bordel ?!

— Wow, ça doit être grave pour que tu te mettes à jurer, Stevie. Bon, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, cette fois ? »

Steve le relâcha mais se rapprocha aussitôt, l'air furieux. « À quoi tu joues avec cette fille ?

— Ça s'appelle flirter, Captain. Tu sais, « Mademoiselle, vous êtes charmante, vos yeux ont tout des mystères insondables de votre beau pays, j'adore votre accent, ça vous dirait d'aller boire un verre ? » On brode un peu mais, globalement, ce sont toujours les mêmes accroches qui fonctionnent. Avec le temps et l'expérience, tout cela semble juste plus facile.

— Et cela ne te dérange pas de  _flirter_  alors que tu es avec moi ? » Steve avait haussé davantage la voix qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

 

« Ah. Dis-moi, Steve, fit Tony, la voix étrangement calme, quand exactement es-tu  _avec_ moi ? Quand tu me plaques contre le mur du labo ou quand tu te glisses dans mon lit à deux heures du matin pour le quitter à cinq, en rasant les murs de la Tour pour être sûr que personne ne te voie sortir de ma chambre ?

— C'est donc ça, Steve soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux, on en a déjà parlé, Tony. On ne peut pas parler de nous aux autres, ce n'est tout simplement pas le bon moment.

— Oui, je sais. Tu es Captain America, le symbole de notre chère Amérique, et certains de nos concitoyens n'apprécieraient pas qu'on vienne leur casser le mythe. Seigneur ! Le capitaine Steve Rogers qui joue au docteur sous la couette avec un homme, et un homme aussi scandaleux que moi, par-dessus le marché !

— Tony-

— Tu sais que les temps ont changé ? L'État de New York reconnait désormais le mariage entre personnes de même sexe et-

— Tu veux qu'on se marie ?

— Grands dieux, non ! Je suis trop jeune pour prendre perpète. Je t'expliquais juste deux trois réalités qui semblent t'échapper. »

Steve soupira. « Tony, je croyais qu'on était bien tous les deux. J'ai été clair avec toi dès le début. Je ne peux pas me permettre de clamer sur les toits que je suis avec toi, j'ai des responsabilités.

— Tu as été très clair. Je ne suis qu'un coup en passant et je dois m'en contenter. J'ai toujours rêvé d'être baisé brutalement contre un mur.

— Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Et... je croyais que... tu aimais ça quand je-

— Ce n'est pas désagréable, mais j'ai passé l'âge de me cacher comme un ado tourmenté par ses poussées d'hormones. Steve, j'ai 41 ans et j'aimerais bien vivre une relation stable. Comme celle que j'ai vécu avec Pepper.

— Pepper t'a quitté parce que votre relation était tout sauf stable.

— J'ai peut-être fait quelques erreurs, c'est vrai. Mais Pepper m'aimait et elle n'avait pas peur de le montrer, elle.

— Qu'est-ce que tu me fais là, Tony ? Tu me poses un ultimatum, genre « montre à tout le monde qu'on est ensemble ou je branche la première fille venue » ? Je ne marche pas dans ce genre de plan, Tony. Je... je tiens à toi mais... mais je ne peux pas.

— Je ne te fais aucun plan, Steve. Je te dis juste les choses. Moi aussi, je t'aime bien mais si ce n'est pas possible entre nous, je préfère tenter ma chance ailleurs. Et ce n'est pas la première fille venue. Elle est vraiment ravissante, elle a de la répartie et elle semble... sereine. J'ai juste envie de voir si ça pourrait marcher.

— Elle a vingt ans de moins que toi !

— Parfait. J'en profiterai pour jouer les sugar daddy. » Tony se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de Steve. « Ciao, amore. Dépêche-toi de retourner près des autres, il ne faudrait pas qu'ils croient que tu es en train de me baiser violemment dans les toilettes. »

 

***

 

« Jarvis, où est Tony ?

— Monsieur Stark est dans ses appartements privés, capitaine Rogers. Souhaitez-vous que j'informe Monsieur de votre présence ?

— Non, Jarvis, je vais monter directement.

— J'ai bien peur que cela soit impossible, capitaine. M. Stark a révoqué votre accès permanent à son étage.

— Quoi ? D'accord, dis-lui que je monte.

— Je lui demande l'autorisation, monsieur. »

Steve monta dans l'ascenseur en fulminant. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il n'avait pas vu Tony et ce dernier l'avait déjà rayé de sa vie ? Il avait été tellement persuadé que Tony avait voulu lui forcer la main en draguant ouvertement la jeune serveuse devant lui, qu'il ne s'était pas plus inquiété que cela. Il avait décidé de laisser le temps à Tony de se calmer, avant d'aller le voir et de mettre les choses à plat. Pas une seconde il n'avait imaginé que Tony pouvait réellement vouloir passer à autre chose.

Quand la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur le luxueux penthouse du milliardaire, la première chose que vit Steve fut Tony et Anh Thu', vêtus pour sortir, souriants, et occupés à trinquer. Quand Tony daigna tourner la tête vers lui, il sembla contrarié par la présence du capitaine, même s'il vint vers lui en souriant. « Steve ! Jarvis dit que tu veux me parler ? Je suis sur le point de sortir mais si c'est vraiment urgent... Tu te souviens d'Anh Thu' ? Du restaurant ?

— Comment aurais-je pu l'oublier ? » Steve adressa à la jeune femme un signe de tête un peu raide, auquel elle répondit par un gracieux sourire. Steve l'observa et dut convenir à contrecœur qu'elle était vraiment ravissante. Sa petite robe noire faussement simple mettait en valeur de jolies épaules et un magnifique port de tête. Remarquant qu'il l'étudiait à la dérobée, elle sourit plus largement et planta résolument son regard dans le sien.  _Elle se moque de moi._

« Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? », demanda Tony.

Steve détourna les yeux de ceux de la jeune femme et regarda Tony. « Je me demandais juste si tu avais fini les analyses des substances trouvées sur les lieux de notre dernière intervention. Pour... pour savoir si on pouvait rattacher ce groupe à celui qu'on avait démantelé le mois dernier à... tu te rappelles. »  _Je me demandais pourquoi tu avais révoqué mes accès mais j'ai la réponse sous les yeux._

« J'attends le résultat d'une dernière analyse mais tu devrais les avoir demain ou après-demain. Ce n'était pas la peine de te déplacer pour si peu, je te les aurais envoyés par mail. »

Derrière Tony, le sourire d'Anh Thu' se fit étincelant.

« Ce n'est pas que je veuille te mettre à la porte, mais Anh Thu' et moi allons assister à une représentation du  _Fantôme de l'Opéra_  à Broadway et si nous ne nous dépêchons pas, nous allons être en retard.

— Bien sûr, excuse-moi. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée. Heureux de vous avoir revu, mademoiselle.

— Plaisir partagé, capitaine Rogers. »

Avant que ne se referment les portes de l'ascenseur, Steve eut le temps de voir Tony qui aidait galamment Anh Thu' à enfiler son manteau.

 

***

 

« Tout n'est pas rose au paradis, Steve ? », demanda nonchalamment Natasha.

Occupé à lire le journal tout en buvant son café, Steve répondit par un vague « De quoi parles-tu, Nat ? »

« Je parle de Tony et toi, bien sûr », dit Natasha en lui adressant un regard compatissant.

Steve faillit s'étrangler avec son café. « Comment... Tu... Tony t'a parlé de nous ? »

Cette fois, le regard de l'espionne était clairement vexé. « Je te rappelle que c'est mon rôle d'observer. On ne me paie pas pour être prise au dépourvu, par quoi ou qui que ce soit.

— Je ne savais pas que c'était ton travail de te renseigner sur les relations privées de tes coéquipiers.

— Ne sois pas naïf, s'il te plaît. Tout ce qui se passe chez les Avengers peut potentiellement affecter l'équipe, alors je suis toujours en alerte. Quand j'ai réalisé que vous pouviez enfin rester dans la même pièce sans avoir envie de vous taper dessus ou même de vous insulter, j'ai commencé à me douter de quelque chose. Et quand j'ai reconnu le regard que Tony posait sur toi-

— Reconnu ? »

L'espionne eut un sourire que Steve, s'il ne l'avait pas connue aussi bien, aurait qualifié de rêveur. « Quand Tony veut quelque chose, il sait se montrer persuasif. Si tu lui vois ce regard de prédateur à l'affut, tu peux être sûr qu'il a quelqu'un dans sa ligne de mire. Je suis bien placée pour le savoir.

— Tu veux dire que Tony et toi ? Non ! Quand ? fit Steve, clairement effaré.

— Je ne vois pas ce qui t'étonne. Clint et moi étions en froid et Tony venait de se séparer de Pepper. Ce fut une expérience agréable pour chacun de nous. C'est un créateur, il sait se montrer... inventif, dans tous les domaines. Il a même réussi à m'apprendre des choses. » Oui, son sourire était clairement rêveur. Ému, même. Steve faillit en tomber de sa chaise.

« Cela a duré combien de temps ? »

Natasha haussa les épaules. « Quelques semaines tout au plus. Quand Clint a voulu renouer avec moi, j'ai cessé toute relation horizontale avec Tony.

— Clint ne s'en est jamais douté ? »

Elle eut une petite grimace. « Tony et moi avons mis fin à notre relation le jour où Clint nous a trouvés tous les deux au lit.

— Comment a-t-il réagi ?

— Mal. Mais pas comme tu le crois. Il a reproché à Tony de coucher avec moi parce qu'il n'avait pas voulu continuer sa relation avec lui. »

La mâchoire de Steve se décrocha. « Clint et Tony ont eu une aventure ?

— Si j'ai bien compris, ils avaient tous les deux passablement bu et Clint s'est ouvert à Tony sur la mauvaise passe qu'il traversait avec moi. Tony l'a réconforté sous la couette et dès qu'il a dessoûlé, Clint s'est senti affreusement mal.

— Tony a couché avec toi pour se venger de Clint ? »

Nat haussa de nouveau les épaules. « Ça flatte l'ego de Clint de penser ça. En réalité, Tony est un hédoniste qui prend son plaisir où il le trouve. Le genre lui importe peu. Et...

— Oui ? »

Elle prit une grande inspiration. « Tu sais, Tony... Il a perdu très tôt ses parents. Et, en tant qu'héritier de l'empire Stark, on filtrait ses fréquentations, il a donc grandi dans une relative solitude. Ensuite, avec la trahison d'Obadiah, il n'a pas laissé grand monde l'approcher. Encore aujourd'hui, il a beau sortir, être adulé, il a peu d'amis.

— On en est tous là, non ? Excuse-moi, Nat, mais je ne vois pas bien où tu veux en venir.

— Tony a désespérément besoin d'être entouré mais il accorde difficilement sa confiance. Je crois qu'il nous considère à la fois comme sa famille et comme ses seuls amis. Il se sent en confiance avec nous.

— Tout ça pour dire quoi ?

— Tony nous aime à sa façon et nous le montre à sa manière.

— En couchant avec Clint et toi ?

— Il a aussi eu une aventure avec Thor. »

Steve avait l'impression de flotter en plein cauchemar.

« D'après ce que j'ai compris, sur Asgard, il est communément admis que des frères d'armes partagent le même lit. Même si cela ne peut déboucher sur rien d'officiel, le mariage étant toujours conclu exclusivement entre un homme et une femme, deux hommes peuvent s'aimer sans que cela choque personne. Mais Tony n'avait pas envie de vivre dans l'ombre de Jane. Ou dans celle de Sif. Thor m'a dit avoir beaucoup regretté Tony, dit Nat sur le ton de la conversation, avant de poursuivre, tu comprends, consciemment ou non, je crois que Tony s'était mis en tête qu'il ne pourrait avoir de relation stable qu'avec quelqu'un en qui il avait une absolue confiance, soit l'un de nous. »

Steve hésita. « Bruce ? », demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

Le regard de Natasha se voila. « Ils auraient été si bien ensemble, soupira-t-elle, ils partagent plus que l'amour de la science. Tony a toujours soutenu Bruce, même quand c'était Hulk qui prenait le dessus. Et Bruce amènerait un peu de sérénité dans la vie de Tony. Mais Bruce avait trop peur de perdre le contrôle et de lui faire mal accidentellement, il a préféré tout arrêter avant d'avoir pu concrétiser quoi que ce soit. Je le comprends mais je trouve toujours que c'est dommage. Pour eux deux. »

Steve semblait pétrifié. « Et moi ? finit-il par demander.

— Quoi, toi ?

— Je suis le dernier choix ? Steve ne réussit pas à cacher la déception et l'aigreur dans sa voix, il ne restait que moi, alors il s'est résigné à faire un essai, c'est ça ?

— Je t'avoue que, vu votre passif, je ne pensais pas qu'il tenterait de te séduire. Mais il était plus calme, moins Stark, dernièrement, alors j'ai cru qu'il avait enfin trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. J'ai été étonnée de voir qu'il t'avait largué pour cette fille. Mais peut-être que toute ma théorie était foireuse, que c'était juste un défi pour lui de nous avoir tous et que, finalement, tout ce qu'il veut, c'est une fille sympa, raisonnablement intelligente et pas trop compliquée. J'ai vérifié ses antécédents, il n'y a pas de zones d'ombre, ça pourrait peut-être marcher. »

Elle quitta la pièce, laissant Steve totalement désorienté.

 

***

 

« J'ai passé une excellente soirée, Anh Thu'. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas autant amusé.

— J'ignorais que votre conception de l'amusement revenait à renverser le contenu d'un seau à champagne sur la tête de votre rival commercial.

— Ce crétin l'a bien cherché. Venir me chercher des noises alors que nous étions tous les deux au milieu d'une conversation passionnante. Cet imbécile de Lloyd n'a aucun sens des priorités.

— C'est vrai qu'il avait l'air plus amusant avec les cheveux mouillés et des glaçons dans le cou.

— Vous voyez ? Nous avons le même sens de l'humour. Je regrette seulement que ce fâcheux incident nous ait forcés à quitter le restaurant avant le dessert.

— Ne soyez pas désolé pour moi, je ne raffole pas du sucre.

— Vraiment ? J'aurais bien pris leurs profiteroles, répondit Tony, l'air déçu.

— Je me demande vraiment où vous mettez tout ça.

— J'ai un parfait métabolisme. »

Anh Thu' lui adressa un petit sourire dont il ne savait pas s'il était narquois ou complice. Tony décida que la gifle qu'il risquait de recevoir en valait la peine et se pencha vers les lèvres de la jeune femme.

Steve s'éloigna du mur contre lequel il s'était adossé pour écouter.

 

***

 

Cela devenait infernal d'écouter aux portes (ou aux murs) et Steve décida que le moment était venu. Au moment où Anh Thu' quittait les appartements de Tony, Steve saisit la porte avant qu'elle ne se soit refermée et se dirigea vers la chambre à grandes enjambées.

« Tony !

— Steve ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— Il faut qu'on parle tous les deux.

— Je crois qu'on s'est déjà dit tout ce qu'on avait à se dire, non ?

— D'accord. Tu veux que je te le dise ? Je me suis trompé. Je veux être avec toi, et pas qu'au lit. Tu me manques, Tony. »

Tony le regarda, l'air vaguement ennuyé. « Steve, on a rompu, tu te souviens ? Tu n'étais pas prêt à te montrer avec moi. C'était il y a deux semaines. Je vois mal ce qui a pu changer depuis.

« On était bien ensemble. Je ne l'ai réalisé que quand tu m'as quitté. »

Tony semblait dubitatif.

Steve se jeta à l'eau. « Je ne supporte plus de te voir avec cette fille. Je ne supporte même pas de  _t'imaginer_ avec quelqu'un d'autre.

— Tu me fais quoi, là ? Tu es vexé parce que je ne me lamente pas sur notre rupture ? Tu es jaloux parce que quelqu'un veut ce que toi tu ne veux pas ?

— Je me suis juste rendu compte que cela me faisait mal de te voir avec une autre et que si cela me faisait mal, c'est parce que je tenais sincèrement à toi. Parce que je t'aimais. »

Tony leva les yeux au ciel et voulu passer devant Steve qui l'attrapa par le poignet et l'amena à lui.

« Tony ! »

Steve relâcha vivement les lèvres de Tony et s'écarta de lui.

« Anh Thu', si je vous dis que ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, vous aurez du mal à me croire et pourtant c'est vrai !

— Si ! C'est exactement ce que vous croyez, Anh Thu' ! Je suis désolé de vous dire ça mais j'aime Tony et je n'ai pas l'intention de me faire oublier !

— Ne l'écoutez pas ! Avoir passé des décennies sous la glace lui a ramolli le cerveau, il finit par prendre ses fantasmes pour des réalités !

— Tu veux vraiment qu'on parle de mes fantasmes, là, tout de suite ? »

Pendant que Tony lançait un regard noir à Steve, Anh Thu' avait récupéré sa veste oubliée sur le lit et se dirigeait vers la porte. « Je vais vous laisser. Vous avez manifestement beaucoup de choses à éclaircir tous les deux.

— Anh Thu', laissez-moi au moins vous raccompagner. »

 

***

 

 

« C'est le triple de la somme convenue.

— La vie d'étudiante est pleine d'aléas, la somme devrait couvrir les imprévus. Et j'ai vraiment passé d'excellents moments en votre compagnie, Anh Thu'.

— J'espère qu'il en vaut la peine, M. Stark.

— Tony. C'est Tony. Yep, je l'espère aussi.

— Si ce n'était pas le cas, vous savez où me trouver », dit-elle en l'embrassant rapidement sur la joue.

 

***

 

« Alors, il a marché ?

— Non. Il a couru. Un moment, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait me retourner sur le lit devant Anh Thu'. »

Natasha lui adressa un regard sévère. « Tony, si j'ai accepté de me prêter à ce petit jeu, c'est uniquement parce que je suis persuadée que vous avez mutuellement quelque chose à vous apporter. Amuse-toi avec lui et tu auras affaire à moi. »

Tony leva les mains en signe de reddition. « D'accord, maman. »

Elle s'avança, menaçante. « Je ne plaisante pas, Tony. Tu crois que j'étais ravie de prétendre que j'avais couché avec  _toi_?! Et de laisser entendre que j'avais aimé ça et que j'adorerais remettre le couvert ? J'aimerais mieux me casser les deux jambes, eblan ! Elle se tut un instant, avant de reprendre, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, c'est bizarre, il a paru moins surpris d'apprendre que tu avais couché avec Clint que de t'imaginer dans les bras de Thor.

— Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu es allée lui raconter ?

— Surtout ne me remercie pas, cela m'a fait plaisir. J'ai seulement perfectionné un peu ton plan initial. Je t'ai juste fait passer pour une pauvre petite chose en mal d'affection et qui se tourne vers les seules personnes en qui il a confiance. Tout cela pour en appeler à sa fibre protectrice. » Son sourire narquois lui donnait envie de lui crier dessus mais quelque chose - son instinct de survie, peut-être - le retint.

« Bravo ! Maintenant il croit que je me suis tapé toute l'équipe ?

 — Pas toute l'équipe. Je lui ai dit que Bruce et toi aviez préféré renoncer, à cause du Hulk.

— Putain de merde ! »

Elle sourit. « Vois le bon côté, Tony. Non seulement il était terrifié à l'idée que l'un de nous veuille profiter de votre rupture pour te récupérer, mais, en outre, il était vexé à l'idée de passer en dernier. Il est parti directement te rejoindre.

— Tu es une grande malade, Red, tu sais ça ?

— Ce fut un plaisir de pouvoir t'aider, Tony. »

 

***

 

« Elle est partie ?

— Oui. Je lui ai dit que je la rappellerai une fois que nous aurions parlé.

— Je croyais avoir été clair.

— Mouais. Steve, si c'est juste pour reprendre nos 5 à 7, ou nos 2 à 5, et faire attention à ce qu'on dit devant les autres, je préfère laisser tomber.

— Tu veux que je loue un avion pour qu'il passe dans le ciel de Manhattan avec une banderole « Tony, épouse- moi ! » ?

— Ah, ah, très drôle. Steve, je ne te demande pas de le crier sur les toits. Je comprends que cela te gêne, vraiment. Je voudrais juste qu'ici, on puisse faire des « trucs normaux », sans que tu sautes au plafond.

— Quels trucs normaux ?

— Rien de bien extraordinaire. Que je puisse t'appeler bébé devant Clint ou te mettre une main au cul devant Red, des trucs de couples normaux, quoi.

— C'est ça, fous-toi de moi. »

Tony sourit gentiment. « J'aimerais juste pouvoir être moi-même avec toi, au moins ici, dans la Tour, ou à Malibu. Je ne te demande pas de me tenir par la main sur Times Square.

— Je crois que ça va pouvoir se faire, fit Steve en lui retournant son sourire. Tony ?

— Oui ?

— Il est 23 heures. Tu crois qu'il est trop tard pour un cinq à sept ? »

 

***

 

« Tony ? »

Encore en plein brouillard orgasmique, Tony réussit à bredouiller un vague « Brumf ?

— Lequel était le meilleur, Thor ou Clint ? »

Instantanément dégrisé, Tony roula sur le côté.

« Quoi ?

— Lequel était meilleur amant ? Thor ou Clint ? »

_Putain de Natasha !_

« C'était... Tu sais, je ne fais pas de classement... et c'est du passé... ça me gêne d'en parler avec toi...

— Vraiment ? Toi qui n'est jamais embarrassé par quoi que ce soit, d'habitude. J'aurais bien aimé savoir, moi. Je me dis qu'un dieu millénaire doit avoir plus d'endurance qu'un archer midgardien... »

Tony leva les yeux vers Steve pour voir son expression amusée.

« D'accooord. Natasha joue si mal que ça ?

— Natasha joue très bien. J'y ai vraiment cru sur le coup. C'est toi qui parle trop fort, Tony.

— Tu écoutes aux portes maintenant, Paillettes ?

— C'est instructif. Comme tu ne revenais pas, j'ai eu peur que tu sois parti avec Anh Thu'. La porte de la cuisine était mal fermée, je t'ai entendu te disputer avec Nat...

— Tu m'en veux ? »

Steve réfléchit un instant.

« Non. Je trouve même ça plutôt mignon et touchant que tu te sois donné tout ce mal. Anh Thu' était aussi dans la combine ?

— Je me suis dit que deux plans valaient mieux qu'un.

— J'avais peu de chances d'y échapper, alors ?  Steve rit et secoua la tête. Tony ?

— Oui ?

— Si j'entends une allusion graveleuse au marteau de Thor, je te le ferai regretter.

— Connard... répondit Tony en lui balançant son oreiller à la figure.

— Je t'aime aussi, Tony. »

 


End file.
